Protective or sanitary finger coverings, such as gloves or individual finger covers, may be utilized to protect a user's fingers from contaminants (e.g., grease, dirt, etc.), irritants (e.g., detergents or other chemicals), bacteria, or other substances. Such coverings may additionally or alternatively be utilized to prevent the spread of bacteria from the user's fingers to an object or material being handled by the user, such as, for example, food or sensitive electronic equipment. However, conventional plastic gloves or finger covers may be cumbersome or time consuming for the user to store, retrieve, put on, and/or take off.